Forgotten Valentine
by celticstarwolf
Summary: He wouldn't foget one of the most important days of the year would he? Please R&R Thank you
1. Part 1

A.N.: All right a new story yeah. Just some Valentine's fluff for Morgan and Garcia couldn't resist. Set in fifth season, however there has been no Lynch and no Tamara they got together a few months after Penelope was shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing shame really

Part one

She felt someone watching her, eyes tracing over her back as she tried to sleep, "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not polite to stare?"

"Can't help it when I've got a Goddess sleeping beside me," he returned as she rolled onto her back, Derek hovering over her. "Good morning my love," he leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss running his hands along her sides making her shiver.

Nipping at her bottom lip then soothing it with his tongue, hearing a deep moan emanate from Penelope before feeling her hands clasp his shoulders pulling him down on top of her. She deepens the kiss twisting her tongue around his searching every hot, moist crevice trying to devour him whole. Slowly they pull back, but not before Penelope pull's his bottom lips between her teeth nibbling and licking, dragging a groan from him.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot stuff," Penelope replied sweetly dragging her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest stopping only to toy with his nipples before letting them head south.

Closing his eyes, Derek tried to control himself. He wanted her like a man dying of hungry, but knew the girls would be here soon to pick Penelope up.

"Promises, Promises baby girl," he chuckled sitting up, straddling her hips pressing his hard length into the warm part of her body the one part his body wanted most to be.

Her eyes darken with lust as her right hand began to play with the edge of his pajama bottoms, "No promise sugar more of a fact."

She burrowed a finger just passed the waist band running the perimeter beneath the fabric watching his eyes darken to deep pools of dark chocolate. A sensual smile graced her lips as she worked the soft cotton down passed his hips freeing his hot hard length into her warm hand.

"Damn woman," he hissed throwing his head back, feelings and emotions running through his body.

"And it only gets better sweetness," she answered vaguely flipping them over and sliding down his erection, gaining a deep morn of pleasure from him.

His hands trailed up her body as she moved slowly over him, grinding her hips bragging out their intimate moment together for as long as she could. His fingers brushed the underside of her breasts as he worked the silky fabric of her night gown up and over her head, and wrapping her arms around her shoulders bring her down towards him. His lips latching on a tact pale pink nipple sucking deeply as her pace picked up almost to the point of being frantic. A smug smile curved his lips against her flesh knowing what he did to her only spurred him farther on, bucking his hips up to meet her thrust for thrust.

Trailing his lips over to her other breast, so as not to have it feel left out, while his hands took hold of her butt messaging the soft flesh under his hands. She could feel the burn of release deep in her stomach as her walls clenched around him, dragging him deeper inside her warm heat. Leaning down she nipped at his ear lobe before taking it between her lips and sucking gentling. Dragging his mouth away from her magnificent breasts he traced a path up her neck pulling her lips away from his neck and consuming them in a passion filled kiss drinking in every part of her. His hands never still they ran the length of her back exploring her body like it was the first time getting lost in the sensual sensations she was bring out in him. All too soon he felt her orgasm hit bragging him along for the ride, milking him for all his worth before she collapsed on top of him.

"Now… that was… one hell of a… good morning Goddess," Derek breathed pushing her wild blonde curls aside to kiss her neck.

"Only for you hot stuff," she returned panting, gaining a chuckle from his lips.

Sliding towards his left side, she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face into his hard chest breathing in the masculine sent that was all Morgan, before placing a kiss to the middle of his chest. Snaking his own arms around her and tugging her into his side, Derek's eyes began to slide shut, then flew open when he felt her pinch his side.

"What was that for?" he questioned indignantly though it didn't meet his eyes, which danced with amusement.

Penelope looked at him expectantly wondering when he'd get what today was. When she saw no understanding she sighed and started to roll away. She didn't get far, because his arms held her in place, his hands starting to tickle her sides making her squirm.

"Stop," she exclaimed trying to worm her way away from his questing fingers.

"No can do sugar lips you pinch me I tickle you until I have you begging."

"I give, please, I give," she returned breathless.

"Nope," he said rolling over trapping her beneath his body.

She wriggled around brushing his body with hers trying to give him a little payback. It never worked he just trapped her lower body by clamping his thighs around her hips holding her in place while his hands continued their relentless pursuit. Heat flared in his eyes as he watched her writhe beneath him, but one look at the clock told him their fun had to come to an end soon. He had plans after all.

Easing up he planted one last longing kiss to her lips before pulling away and getting off the bed. She rolled over her side watching him walk around there bedroom. All power and masculine strength, yet she knew that beneath that hard covering beat the heart of a gentle, caring and loving man. Of course it didn't hurt that he walked around naked his body flexing and straining with every step. She could watch that tight backside walk away all day and never get tried.

Sighing she knew it was time to get up the girls would be here soon for their Sunday day of pampering and clothes shopping. Something they did when work and life permitted. However, she figured that today would be different given what day it was. She hoped that Derek hadn't forgotten, in the almost three years they'd been together he hadn't forgotten one. Yet, today, this morning there was no breakfast in bed, no roses or heart shaped boxes of chocolate. She was beginning to wonder if the newness of their relationship was wearing off.

Covertly Derek looked behind him watching Penelope fiddle with the sheet wrapped around her body and his hungry for her reignited in his blood. He wanted nothing more than to jump back into that bed with her and claim what was his. But not today, today would be, or so he hoped, a special day that she'd remember for the rest of their lives.


	2. Part 2

A.N.: all right a little more. A bridge chapter to get where I'm going probably one more chapter after this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorite's thank you so much for that. As always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Morning ladies," Derek smiled as he let Emily and JJ in, "She'll be down in a few minutes."

"So what did you get her for today Morgan?" Emily asked nosily.

Derek just smiled, "Whatever do you mean Prentiss?"

JJ gawked at him, "Don't tell me you forgot what today is?"

"Sunday, yes JJ I do know what day it is," he responded going to towards the kitchen.

"No, not the actual day Morgan," JJ paused studying him closely trying to decipher his words and actions, she was no profiler but she did know her friends.

"Is there something special about today other than usual?" he asked not missing a beat.

He wanted to tell them, to get some input about his plans, but he also knew that they stuck together and Penelope would know if they knew something and she'd try everything in her powers to get them to talk. He felt safer not letting them know and it was kind of fun to watch them think he'd forgotten. The sight was almost comical.

"Morning chicky's ready for today?" Penelope asked breezing into the kitchen.

Both JJ and Emily almost swallowed their tongue when she strolled in and scared them. How were they going to not tell her that, her boyfriend, the love of her life forgot about Valentine's Day. Morgan on the other hand just smiled at his baby girl tugging her into his arms and sealing his lips over hers in a heated kiss that had both Em and JJ turning around.

"All right you two enough get a room all ready," JJ exclaimed smacking Derek's shoulder.

Derek grinned into her mouth before picking her up fireman style and starting to carry her out, her squeals trailing them.

"Handsome put me down," she demanded before they hit the living room.

"I don't want to," he fake pouted holding her closer.

"You have to sugar I've got to go," she returned running her nails lightly over the back of his neck.

"If you don't stop that woman those two will be seeing a free show," he growled setting her feet back on the floor.

"Humm I wouldn't mind that one hot stuff," she laughed, spanking his ass.

When she started to walk away he finally got a glimpse of what she was wearing, a long bohemian multi-colored skirt, a white three quarter sleeved shirt that he knew showed off her cleavage to perfection, and what he knew to be brown well worn strappy sandals.

"Hope you plan on wearing a jacket Goddess I don't want you getting sick," he called after her once he managed to get his brain working again.

"I figured I'd go without sugar, see what would happen," she tossed back a giggle escaping her.

JJ rolled her eyes, "All right you two we have to go, Pen grab your coat and let's go."

"Remember to be back by six," Derek called after her.

"Yes dad," she giggled closing the door behind her after blowing him a kiss.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head she was a crazy woman but she was his crazy woman and on that thought after hearing the car doors close he started to put his plan into action.

Hours later, manicures and pedicures done their hair cut and styled, all three women set in the food court of the mall laughing about Valentines gone by.

"So what did Will get you this year JJ?" Emily asked sipping her soda.

JJ blushed, and reached for the pendent around her neck, pulling it free from her shirt and into view. Dangling from a gold chain was a heart shaped pendent five diamonds lined one side, set in gold. "I told him it was a little much that he didn't have to."

"What did he say to that?" Penelope asked picking at her own food.

"That nothing was too good for his future wife," JJ answered looking back and forth between her two best friends.

"Jayje?" Emily asked an eye brow raised, though the look in her eyes told how happy she was for her friend.

"I know, but it truly isn't that soon. We've been together for what almost four years now, it's time don't you think," JJ replied a smile filling her face.

"Well I for one am happy for you kitten. Getting the happily ever after with the man of your dreams," Penelope said her own smile just a bright.

"Still tied down to one man isn't there things that annoy you about him," Emily stated taking a bit of her chicken.

"Don't listen to her sweetie she's just jealous cause she's got no man in her life," Penelope laughed smacking Em's arm.

JJ laughed, "Of course Em there are things that get on my last nerve that he does, but it doesn't mean I love him any less."

"What could that poor man do to get on your last nerve?" Penelope asked a fake pout on her lips.

"Well for starts like most men he leaves the seat up in the bathroom, won't clean the kitchen up some nights when he makes a big mess, leave's hair in the drain of the bathroom sink…"

"I got the picture JJ say no more," Emily said waving her hand for her to stop.

Penelope was holding herself, from busting out laughing from the look on Emily's face, though JJ caught it.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked glaring at Penelope.

Biting back her laugh she tried to reply, "Nothing peaches nothing at all."

"Don't tell me that there isn't anything Morgan does that doesn't drive you nuts?" JJ asked rolling her eyes.

"Well…" she drawled tapping her finger to her chin.

JJ scowled, "Don't tell me everything he does is perfect, no man is perfect. Maybe he eats crackers in bed, or steals the covers at night. Something anything to prove that he isn't perfect."

"Well first off he can eat anything he wants to in bed, it is an all you can eat buffet…" she began with a laugh feeling something hit her on the shoulder.

"To much information Garcia don't really need to know that," Emily whined throwing her napkin at her.

"Hey she asked," Penelope defended, with a mock frown.

"And I wish I hadn't," JJ returned, "so what did lover boy get you?"

Penelope's fake frown turned into a real one at her question. She looked down at her plate picking at the contents, whispering, "Nothing."

Both women glanced at Penelope feeling just a bit sorry for their friend.

"Maybe he just needs to get what ever he has for you?" JJ suggested trying to lighten Pen's mood.

"Yea maybe," she returned, "let's just drop the whole Valentine's thing for now ok."

Both women understood and dropped the subject. After shopping the girls were worn out, they dropped Pen off with a wave and a promise to call when they each got home. She was still a bit down about Derek not remembering what the day was, but hell at least she had a wonderful man in her life that loved her and showed and told her that every day.

Unlocking the door, she pushed it open dropping her bags just inside the door, with her foot she closed the sold wood while looking through her purse for her ringing cell phone.

"Goddess of wisdom speak and be recognized."

"I'm home Pen see you tomorrow at work," Emily's voice said floating though the phone.

"You have a wonderful night kitten try not to get into to much trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Emily laughed before hanging up.

"She may not get into trouble tonight, but you certainly with," a deep sensual voice said, from in front of her.

Penelope looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Derek stood in front of her half dressed, black dress pants fitting his lower body just perfectly, white dress shirt hanging open with a wonderful view of his finely sculpted chest. Drool started to leak out the side of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Finally she found her voice, "What's the occasion?"

Slowly he stocked towards her, a predator glint in his eye, "You," he whispered into her ear when close enough.

End note: Ok not to sure how well this one when. Let me know what you think.


	3. Part 3

A.N.: All right everyone I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I couldn't help myself and the muse was begging me for another to follow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed alerted, and added to favorites it means a lot to me. So once again on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing shame really

Part three

_'Maybe he didn't forget,'_ was the only thought she could muster, before her brain shut off and his lips sealed over hers, running his tongue over her lips before plunging in taking and giving just as good. He'd come to the realization not long after they'd started dating that he would never get enough of this woman. She was and would always be his life.

His arms snaked around her waist pulling her flush against him, her hands trapped between their bodies, which of course she took advantage of, running her fingers along his chest to the button of his pants, toying with him a little. Derek didn't register what her intentions were until he felt the button pop loose.

Pulling back from the intensity of their kiss Derek stilled her hand before it delved into his pants, which were all ready a little too tight.

She peeked up at him through her lashes, he chuckled, "Down girl we have plenty of time for that later."

"What if I don't want to wait until later," Penelope pouted, tracing her finger tips across his muscular chest.

A low growl emanated from deep with in his chest, as he took hold of her hands pinning them to her side, and crushing his lips back to hers. There was no tenderness with this kiss only heat and passion and a deep seeded need to consume her body, mind, heart and soul. As their tongues danced his hands wrapped around her waist cradling her body close to his, one hand made the trail up to her hair letting it get lost in the silky blonde strands while the other kept her body clumped close.

When air became an issue they pulled apart slowly nipping and licking wanting to stay as close as possible. Glancing up at the clock on the opposite wall Derek groaned burying his face in her neck.

"Something wrong sugar?" Penelope asked running a hand up the inside of his chest to wrap around his neck, scrapping her nails along the back.

"Evil vixen," he growled.

"You wouldn't have me any other way my love," she returned leaning in, to nip at his ear.

"As much as I would love to pick you up and carry you to bed right now baby girl, but we can't or have you forgotten."

Penelope leaned back to study his face, "Forgotten what sugar lips?"

"It's Sunday, our date night," he returned watching her eyes fall just a fraction before perking back up.

"Of course how could I have _forgotten_ that?" she answered pulling out of his arms, "I'm going to go get ready sugar."

He pulled her back planting another searing kiss to her lips, "Be ready in an hour sweetness we have reservation," before letting her go with a slap on the ass.

"Hey," she tossed over her shoulder after picking up her bags.

"Payback baby cakes," he answered a grin spreading across his handsome face.

Forty minutes later Penelope stepped out of their bedroom, searching for Derek, "Handsome where've you gotten off to?"

"Kitchen," came his voice.

Holding the back of her dress together, she slowly strolled towards the kitchen hearing him talking to someone on the phone.

_"So is everything ready?"_ he'd asked quietly. A pause waiting for the answer, then _"Good and thanks man,"_ he closed his phone just as Penelope came into view.

"What was that all about?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Never you mind…" the rest of his words died on his lips when he turned around to see her standing their in a burgundy dress, sheer sleeves with a plunging neckline that showed off one of his favorite parts of her body.

"Sweetness, handsome," she called trying to get his attention, "Derek you with me?"

Shaking the fog from his mind and the images that the dress conjured up, he grinned wolfishly at her, "Oh I most definitely with you Goddess. Thinking about tanking our plans in favor of taking you to bed and keeping you there," he answered slowly walking towards her, the same predatory gleam in his eyes from before.

"Now don't get any funny ideas Derek Morgan just zip of the back of this dress so we can go," she said sternly trying to not to give away how that one look made her go weak in the knees.

"Then turn around baby, so I can do just that," he returned watching her turn on the spot, only just barely containing the groan of pleasure at seeing the naked expanse of her milky white back.

Brushing his hands over her back feeling the shiver that run through her made him smile smugly knowing that he had the same affect on her, before placing his lips at the base of her neck.

"Derek," she breathed grabbing the counter for support.

"Humm," he hummed against her skin.

"Dress, you… need to… oh God," she tried to answered, but feeling his hands snake under the satin material of her dress to press a warm hand to her abdomen pressing her bottom back into his groin.

"What was that baby girl," he whispered trailing his lips up to her ear, brushing his lips over the sensitive shell.

She swallowed hard, trying to form the words to tell him what she needed, but his hands on her body, and his own hot hard body pressed close made every coherent thought fly out the window of her brain.

After a few minutes of trying to clear the fog she finally found enough brain power to respond, "Dress, you need to zip me up."

"And if I don't want to," he answered the hand in front of her trailing up her body to cup a warm, soft breast in his palm, while his lips attacked the back of her neck.

She groaned sliding her body up and down his grinding back against him. The sensations he was building in her body were beginning to over power her. Her skin all already felt hot and feverish from just that first touch, now she felt like she could combust at any minute from just the few kisses and his warm hand.

"Dinner," she said trying to regain some control over the situation.

"I'm feasting on what I want right now," he answered giving her breast a gentle squeeze.

"Derek," she exclaimed breathlessly, wanting more of his touch, more of him, yet at the same time wanting to go to dinner on their Sunday night date.

Something they'd started about three months after they began their relationship, having one day a week were it's be just the two of them, a fancy restaurant, getting dressed up and just being with each other, work permitting of course.

"I know, I just can't seem to want to pull away from my favorite meal," he replied nipping at her neck to prove his point.

"We'll be late if you don't."

"Fine I'll play it you're way from now," he pouted, pulling his hand from her breast and zipping up the back of her dress. "A shame to cover up such beauty.

Penelope blushed as she turned to face him, "Such a charmer hot stuff," she said capturing his lips in a heated, tongue twisting kiss as her right hand wandered down his body to palm his all ready straining manhood.

"Woman don't make me spank you when we get home," he breathed across her lips, but his hips had other plans as they bucked up into her palm.

She giggled, "Seems like another part of you agrees with me," before removing her hand and walking away, leaving Derek to cool himself off.

"Damn little tease, just you wait payback's are a bitch," he called after her.

"Promises, Promises, my chocolate Adonis," came her reply.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to their favorite Italian restaurant the whole drive had been littered with laughter, sexual innuendoes and just flirting. But now Derek was starting to get a little nervous he seceded in keeping his nerves from Penelope all through dinner and dessert flirting like hell and loving every minute of it. She was someone he never thought he'd find. His life had always been dangerous and dark. Filled with unsub's and endless paperwork, until she stepped into his life. The light in his dark days, his heart and soul resided with her and had from that first meeting though he hadn't known it then, but he sure as hell knew it now.

"How about a walk my sweet lady," he offered, extending his hand for her to take.

"Why thank you kind sir," she returned her eyes flashing with passion and love for the man in front of her.

Never in her life had she ever thought that she'd be lucky enough to find someone like him. Kind, caring, loving all around wonderful, she always figured she's never have that happily ever after, it wouldn't be in the cards for her. But with Derek she saw that and so much more, she saw her future.

They stayed silence for a while until she stopped on the pedestrian bridge over looking Lake Potomac. A slight shiver ran through her body as the wind blew making her curls fly around her head.

"Cold baby girl?" he asked stepping in behind her, opening his jacket and pulling her flush against him.

"Not anymore hot stuff," she whispered, leaning back against him.

He may not have mentioned Valentines Day, but this, just time spent with him, couldn't get any better. Who needed a sappy holiday anyway when she had the love of her life beside her and with her all the time.

"Penelope?" he asked against her ear.

"Humm?"

"You wouldn't want to marry me would you?" he asked his nerves coming back to him, as he felt her freeze around him.


	4. Part 4

A.N.: Ok here it is the last chapter I hope everyone likes what I've written this chapter is quiet a bit longer than the other three. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted and added as a favorite it means a great deal to me. So without farther adieu on with the show.

Disclaimer: I know nothing except me.

Part four

Her mind seemed to freeze at his words, marry him, and be his wife for all time, the thought brought a huge smile to her face. Yet the words wouldn't come they were stuck in her tear choked throat.

"Baby girl, Goddess?" he said the question in his voice, "Penelope say something."

He didn't understand she couldn't say anything he'd offered her the world with that sentence and her mouth had, yet to catch up.

Slowly he turned her around to study her face, taking in the tears streaming down her face, the large smile on her lips, yet her eyes were what gave her away. Those expressive milk chocolate eyes were shining with love and happiness they were saying yes, either though she hadn't said the simple word.

"Penelope," he began again, though no other words passed his lips as she sealed her over his silencing any farther words.

She poured everything into that one kiss, all the love, hope, fear and happiness and want she could. Her arms snaked around the inside of his jacket, resting them around his waist as his own hands came up to cup her face holding her gently, yet pillaging her warm mouth, searching out every crevice as if it was the first time they'd kissed.

Air became an issue and slowly they pulled apart resting their foreheads together. "So is that a yes?" he grinned sliding his hands through her curls.

"It's more than a yes Derek. It's I would love to spend the rest of my life, have your babies and grow old together sitting side by side sipping coffee and flirting like mad. I want it all the white picket fence, the two point five kids, well maybe more than that, but most of all I want you."

"That's good to hear sweet mamma you had me worried for a minute."

Penelope grinned up at him through her lashes, "For just a minute hu. I was beginning to wonder why you were so nervous through out dinner and the walk here. You tried to fool me handsome, but you should know better. I'm not the Goddess of all knowing for nothing."

"I'll remember that one beautiful," he replied, pulling back to draw something from his pocket.

When the light fell over the purple velvet box Penelope gasp, there was no turning back now it was for real, Derek Morgan, her hot stuff chocolate Adonis, was truly asking her to be his wife. Tears formed in her eyes as he lifted the lid showing off the light pink diamond, surrounded by tiny diamonds on the side, tasteful yet, so very Penelope.

"I had a little trouble finding the right ring. It took me a few days before I saw this one and through it would be perfect for you," he explained kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "I know I all ready asked you, but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, from now until forever. I know I don't have much to offer, but what I can give you is my love, and my soul."

"Oh Derek," she breathed, kneeling down close to him. He cupped the side of her face, wiping away the tears falling from her eyes. "You have everything to give, and more sugar always have. Yes I'll marry you."

He slid the ring from its velvet confines and slipped it on her finger kissing the spot before pulling her close again this time in a soft probing kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him closer.

"Get a room," a rude voice exclaimed as they passed by.

Laughingly they pulled apart, "Unfortunately I think he may have a good idea," Penelope grinned running a finger over his lips.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, tugging her up with him and into his side as they walked back towards the SUV.

Penelope remained quiet on the drive home, just staring at the ring on her finger trying to make sure that it was all real that she wasn't dreaming.

"Stop thinking so hard Goddess it'll give you wrinkles," Derek said, grinning as he watched the road.

"I just…" she trailed off unsure of her own words.

A worried frown graced his features as he stole a glance at her, "You just what baby girl?"

"If this is a dream please don't wake me from it let me have this," she answered resting a hand on his thigh.

He covered her hand giving it a light squeeze, before bring it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss, "You never have to worry baby this dream is for real."

She sighed happily and watched the scenery fly by the window, safe in the knowledge that her one true dream was coming true. Pulling in his parking spot, Derek looked over at Penelope, who slept soundly. To him she looked like an angel come down to earth and he'd managed to capture her heart. Quickly and without waking his sleeping fiancé, he stepped out of the truck and rushed over to her side, slowly pulling the door open. He ran a hand over her cheek, caressing the soft trying to persuade her to open her eyes and wake up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty we're home," he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss to the outer shell.

"Humm Derek," she said sleepy, "I had this wonderful dream."

"Oh really, care to share," he returned, gathering her up in his arms.

She buried her face into his neck, before answering, "We were on the bridge over Lake Potomac and you proposed and I said yes and you gave me…" she trailed off catching sight of her pink engagement ring. "No dream then hu," she breathed, kissing the side of his neck.

Derek laughed, "That's my silly girl."

When they reached their apartment door, Derek debated with himself on how to get the keys out of his pocket. However that thought fled his mind when he felt Penelope's small, warm hand inch down his front and slip into her pocket fishing for the keys.

"Is that a pickle in your pocket or you just happy to see me," Penelope breathed, extricating the keys from the cloth confines.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you baby girl," he answered taking the offered keys.

"Oh I have some idea handsome," she retuned moving her hand down the front of his body.

He growled, "Woman if you don't stop teasing me I'll leave you right here."

"You wouldn't dream of doing that stud. You can't wait to get me inside and have your wicked way with me."

And she was right after their little section, before leaving for dinner; he'd been hard for her that would never change. One look from her smoke eyes and it'd send him spinning filling with lust and passion for the Goddess in his arms.

Pushing the door open he set Penelope down on her feet, so she could see the room. Strands of tiny Christmas tree lights hung from the wall illuminating the living room in a soft warm glow, a bottle of champagne, sitting in a buck of ice sat by the coffee table, as soft jazz music filled the apartment.

Penelope spun around her eyes filling with tears for the second time that night. Derek just grinned at her, "Did you really think I'd forget Valentine's Day baby girl?"

Sheepishly she responded, "I did for a few minutes."

"Well does this change your mind?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist tugging her back into his arms.

"That is does handsome that it does," she replied leaning back against him. "But one question?"

"Oh," he answered cocking an eyebrow.

Before she could ask her question the phone began to ring, neither in a rush to answer the offending noise, and both to comfortable right were they stood. Before long the answering machine picked up.

_'You've reached Derek and Penelope, we're not home right now to busy having sex right now to come to the phone. Leave a message.'_

"We really need to change that," Derek said, as his lips started to trail a path of fire across her neck.

_'We know you two are home by now,' _came Hotch's voice _'even if you're not I hope everything has gone according to plan Morgan. But please don't ever ask us to help you with this kind of stuff ever again. I don't think Reid will ever be the same.' _

_ 'You've scared me for life,' came_ Reid's laughing voice.

_'See you two Monday morning, and before you ask, no neither one of you can be late,' _Hotch finished, before hanging up.

Penelope turned to face him, her laughter barely contained, "Please tell me you didn't have those three help you do this?"

Derek just grinned and shook his head.

"So they knew about everything the proposal, the dinner, all of it?"

"Yup," he answered, placing a quick kiss to her lips, "I could ask the ladies to help me they'd tell you everything if I had."

"True," she replied pulling him back down for a real kiss, as she traced his lips with her tongue before pushing passed his lips and delved into his warm mouth.

He moaned from deep within, grasping her hips and tugging her up against his hard body. Her hand pushed at his jacket slipping the lapels off his shoulders then down his arms to fall around their feet, while she pulled him forwards with her, champagne forgotten in favor of each other. By the time they made it to the bedroom Derek's shirt was unbuttoned, and Penelope had her hands running the length of his warm body trying to feel every inch of him she could.

His own hands found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down inch by inch. He brought his lips to her ear, "Turn around for me Goddess."

She glanced up at him through lusty eyes and complied with his command. When her back was fully to him he finished unzipping her dress, pulling the sleeves down her arms, before placing his lips at the base of her neck nibbling and licking her shoulders and neck, any patch of skin he could get to.

Letting the satin fabric pool at her feet, he stepped back, and turned her to face him, letting her see the emotions writing on his face, emotions that words could never describe. His eyes were clouded with passion and love as he watched her stand there, dressed in nothing, but red lace, and heels.

"Damn but you are beautiful," he breathed moving forwards, one hand going to the back of her neck, while the other took hold of her hip bring her body in contact with his.

She had no words for him, as their lips met, in a fiery all consuming kiss. Dragging her hands up his chest she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he released her from his hold long enough to let the cotton fall to the floor. She placed her lips to his neck, nibbling the flesh while her hands slide downward to the edge of his pants. She toyed with him for a moment, remembering earlier in the evening.

"Don't toy with me woman, not now," he growled starting to walk her backwards towards the bed.

"And if I want to?" she challenged, placing one dark red lacquered nail again his skin bragging it up the center of his chest.

"You'll pay for it princess," he answered, his right hand going to the clasp of her bra and unhooking it.

Pulling the strapped down her arms and away from her body throwing the offending garment behind him, before capturing a tact nipple in his mouth giving her a long deep suck, while his other hand toyed with her left breast pinching and tugging, drawing a deep moan from her lips.

"You don't play fair sweetness," she responded barely able to form coherent thought.

He played her body like a man played the violin, slow and sweet or fast and dangerous. Dragging his lips up her placed tiny kisses along her collarbone, tracing a path up to her ear, nipping the lobe, before planting wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw line to her lips, were he greedily drank from her mouth. Her own hands started to work the button on his pants then the zipper; finally she pushed the garment down past his hips only to come into contact with bare skin. The sexy stud muffin had gone commando for the evening. The thought of him sitting across from her all evening, with no boxers on, drove her mad with desire.

She run her nails along the length of him, gaining a muffled groan from his lips that were fused to hers. She smirked knowing that he was slowly loosing what little control he had left in him. An evil idea popped into her mind as she took his erection in her warm hands and slowly started to stroke his length, making his hips buck into her hand.

Tearing his lips away, he breathed, "Evil vixen," and ripped the scrap of red lace from her body and plunged two fingers into her wet heat.

Throwing her head back from the sensations his hands were creating, Penelope fought to control herself, but her body had other idea as she grinded her hips into his hand. His thumb drawing circles around the tight little bundle of nerves, drawing a deep moan from her chest.

"Derek please," she begged wanting him to be inside her when she came not like this.

"What, baby girl, you want this," he answered pushing deeper into her center, feeling her trembling beneath his hands.

"Yes, no I want you inside me, deep inside me, now," she ordered pulling away to lay on the bed, letting her legs fall apart inviting him in.

"Your wish is my command my Goddess," Derek answered crawling towards her a hungry loin stoking it prey.

With his face level with hers he rested his body between her thighs, her moist center cradling his erection. She raised her hips wanting him to thrust inside her, but only ended up in one sensual caress. He grinned at her before leaning in capturing her lips with his while he positioned himself at her entrance and plunged into her welcoming heat, like coming home after a long time away.

He groaned into her mouth while she moaned, bucking her hips up wanting to him to move faster. He took the hint and slowly increased his pace, yet wanted the love making to last.

"Oh God," she breath tearing her lips away from his throwing her head back, "don't ever stop.

His paced picked up at her words and before long he felt her walls clamp around him, as her orgasm shook her whole body, sending him into bliss not two seconds after. Clasping on top of her, Derek tried to shift her weight, so as not to crush her.

"Stay right there," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He complied for awhile, then rolled to his back taking her with him while he still was firmly seated into her.

Brushing a damp curl from her forehead, Derek leaned up and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Penelope."

She smiled up at him, wiggling her hips, feeling him harden from the slightest movement. "I love you to Derek."

End note: All right that's it. It's finished. Unless of course you want more, and have a few ideas lol, let me know what you think please.


	5. Part 5

A.N.: ok I know Valentines days was like ages ago but this little ditty didn't want to leave me alone, so it was born. Special thanks goes out to Darkgirl, GMFan, and Elizabeth Perry for their wonderful ideas. So here's to you and for you. Thank you as well to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favorites and alerted, it means so much that you like my work. And now on with the fluffy I mean show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is "When you got a good thing" by Lady Antebellum, I don't own it either. Oh and the bridge they get married on, I don't know if there is one but for this story there is lol.

Part five

One year later…

"Pen would you please stop pacing the damn floor you're making me dizzy," Emily complained for the hundred time that afternoon.

"Sorry Em, I'm just nervous," Penelope returned sheepishly taking a seat.

"Nothing to be nervous about Pen everything's going to go off without a hitch," JJ said from beside her.

Doubt filled brown eyes met light blue, "It's just hard to believe I'm getting married today."

"About damn time to," another voice from the tents doorway answered.

"Thank God maybe you can keep her calm Fran before Emily handcuffs her to a chair," JJ stated watching as Penelope started to pace again.

"I swear to God Derek if you don't stop fidgeting with your damn tie and sit down I don't know what I'm going to do, but it'll be drastic," Hotch exclaimed a little to harshly as he watched his normally collected agent pace the floor in front of him.

"Want me to get some rope and hog tie him to the chair," Rossi threw in receiving a glair from Derek.

"No cause I don't want Penelope on my ass for messing his suit up and she will know," Hotch huffed ready to wring some necks. "For the love of God just sit down."

Derek sat but not for long he had too much nervous pent up energy to relax or even settle down. He never did understand how Hotch managed to do this not once but twice.

"I give," Hotch exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air vacating the small tent.

"What's his problem?" Derek asked when the wind blew in making everything move in the gentle breeze.

Rossi chuckled, "You've got him so nervous, which is kind of funny to see really."

"What's he got to be nervous about I'm getting married."

"You pacing is working his nerves," Reid tossed in from his set by the plastic window.

Derek just shook his head, not understand Hotch's reaction. Today he was finally getting to marry the one woman he's loved for so long. She was and is his best friend, the love he thought he'd never find let alone get to keep and treasure for the rest of his life. A goofy smile lit his features at the thought that she would finally be his forever.

"Everyone decent in there," came Hotch's booming voice.

"As decent as we can be boss man," Penelope answered with a slight giggle.

The flap turned back and Hotch appeared dressed in a black tux with a wine red bowtie around his neck. Thankfully there was a slight cooling breeze to keep both guests and wedding party comfortable.

His eyes settled on the bride to be and a rare smile filled his face reaching those soft brown eyes. "You look beautiful Penelope," he voiced, happiness in his tone.

"Thank you Aaron," she replied a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"So is everyone ready, before Derek wears a whole in the grass back in his tent," He asked offering Emily his arm.

She gave him an exasperated look, "Having the same trouble with him hu?"

"Oh you don't even know the half of it."

"Try me," Emily responded feeling someone slap her arm.

"I wasn't that bad," Penelope whined following the couple out.

Both JJ and Emily echoed each other, "Yes you were," then laughed.

The guests though few in number, were all seated and waiting for the bride to arrive. Derek stood up at the front of the make shift alter perched just at the beginning of the pedestrian bridge over lake Potomac. It took a bit of doing to get the city council to agree to let them have their wedding held there, but after a few well placed calls everything had came together.

He looked to his left where Reid stood as his best man looking dapper in his tux a black bowtie at his neck. Penelope had insisted on each groomsman's wear a different color bowtie she didn't want a boring humdrum wedding, therefore color was a must. He glanced out into the crowd seeing his sisters sitting in the front row, happy tears all ready falling from their eyes. His mother caught his eyes as she was walked up the aisle by Rossi. She gave him a reassuring albeit watery smile. He remembered their talk the previous night.

_ They had separated Derek and Penelope from each other. Penelope would be staying at the Hotchner's resident until the morning leaving Derek to sleep in there big bed all alone. _

_ Though at the moment he sat with a picture book in his hand flipping through page by page, when he felt a warm hand come to rest on his shoulder. _

_ "Hey Ma," Derek said, glancing up at her. _

_ "Everything all right baby?"_

_ He nodded, "Just looking through a few memories." _

_ "You know he'd be proud of you," Fran offered with a smile coming to sit beside her son. _

_ "I know, I just wish…" _

_ "That he could be here for this, so do I honey, but it was just not meant to be." _

_ Clearing the lump from his throat Derek tried to speak, "You think he's watching, you know from up there?" _

_ "I know he is and I'm sure he's sending all his love and happiness to you." She answered then pulled something from her pocket, "I have something for you." She handed over the small oval box. _

_ With shaking hands Derek took the offered velvet covered package a bit unsure if he wanted to open it. _

_ "He'd want you to wear these tomorrow," she said, her voice quite and reassuring. _

_ Slowing he lifted the lid, there resting inside of black velvet were two gold cufflinks in the shape of the letter M. he knew them well. His father would put them on even Sunday morning for church saying that when he wore them his father and grandfather would always be with him no matter where he went or the miles in between them. _

_ He felt tears burn the back of his eyes, but he pushed passed them and gathered his mother in a tight hug. "Thank you Ma." _

_ "No thanks necessary baby you just have a good long life with that fabulous woman of yours that's all I'm asking that and grandbabies." _

Now as he stands there waiting for his beautiful baby girl to walk down the aisle he fingered those same cufflinks feelings joy spread through his body ready for the rest of his life to began.

The music changed as Emily walked down the aisle first, her five month baby bump barely showing in the burgundy off the shoulder dress that was fitted at her breasts, but fell in waves down her body little rhinestones dotted the silk material making it glitter in the afternoon sun light. Her hair fell in tight curls framing her face as she carried a small bouquet of baby pink roses. JJ appeared just behind her, blonde hair twisted up in an elegant French twist little wisps of hair floated around her face. Her dark blue halter dress bringing out the color in her eyes, much like Emily's the fabric had small rhinestones dotting the material in her hands a small group of pale yellow roses. She'd wanted dresses the girls could wear again not something that they'd put in the closet and never take out again. Henry followed, in his little black tux making a dashing appearance as ring bearer, to the ohhs and ahhs of the gathered crowd.

When the music changed for the second time, Derek held his breath, his eyes trailing down the short cloth covered aisle to where his baby girl stood, breath taking as always. Blonde hair down around her shoulders in soft curls, dark blue streaks running through the locks her something blue was what she'd told him. Her dress was two piece. The top a handmade corset with dark red vine flowers stitched against a white silk fabric, a simple silk blouse with dark red roses embroidered at the cuffs underneath, at her waist a flowing white silk skirt. His beauty decided to go barefoot, telling him that she wanted to feel the grass underneath her feet instead of tripping over three inch heels.

But none of that mattered to him, all he could see was her radiated smile and the love in her sweet honey colored eyes. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, cause the angel walking towards him surely couldn't be for him.

_Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man  
Lookin at you standin there I know I am  
Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue  
The sun shine sure looks good on you  
I swear_

Hotch stood on one side and Rossi on the other. She'd told him that she couldn't decide between the two, so she asked them both to walk her down the aisle. Now walking towards her husband to be, she was glad she had both of them to hold her up.

From the moment her eyes landed on his gorgeous frame her breath left her body. He truly was a vision to behold standing up there in his black tux with dark red bowtie. She could see that he was fidgeting with the cufflinks his mother had giving him.

Her heart filled with love as their eyes met and held as she inched her way towards him. When they came to a stop she turned briefly to Rossi placing a chaste kiss to his cheek before squeezing his hand in thanks and letting up take his seat. She turned to face Hotch, his smile meaning so much to her. She was glad he'd found happiness again after his break up with Haley. In a way Emily completed him like Haley had never been able to and now they were expecting their first child. Though it had taken a little time, but Jack had finally gotten use to the idea that he was going to be a big brother.

"Thank you Aaron," she whispered, leaning in to place the same chaste kiss to his cheek before letting him go.

Her glaze returned to Derek as she took his hand and started the rest of her life with the man she would always love.

_Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby  
Happy ever after, after all this time  
Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs  
but with you to wrap my arms around  
I'm fine_

So baby, hold on tight  
Don't let go  
Hold onto the love we're making  
Cause baby when the ground starts shakin  
You gotta know when you've got a good thing

You know you keep on bringin out the best of me  
And I need you now even more than the air I breathe

_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry  
This will last forever I just know, I know_

So baby, hold on tight  
Don't let go  
Hold onto the love we're making  
Cause baby when the ground starts shakin  
You gotta know when you've gotta good thing

We got a good thing, baby, woah  
So hold on tight  
Baby, don't let go  
Hold onto the love we're making  
Cause baby when the ground starts shakin  
You gotta know, oh you gotta know  
Oh you gotta know, you gotta know  
When you got a good thing

We got a good thing baby  
Woah, woah, woah, woah 

Ten months later…

_ 'You've reached Derek and Penelope, we're not home right now to busy having sex right now to come to the phone. Leave a message.'_

"You know you two really need to change that message," came Fran Morgan's voice over the machine.

"Ma," Derek answered thanking God that he didn't blush easily.

"Yes son."

"When's your flight going to land?"

"In two hours honey. How's Penelope doing?"

He sighed, running a hand over his head, "I'm taking her to the hospital as we speak. I think the baby's ready to pop out."

Fran chuckled, "Well then go my son and I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll have Hotch pick you up, bye Ma," he returned hanging up, as he raced around their house grabbing Penelope's things.

He was at the SUV when her voice sounded from the front door. "You forgetting something handsome?"

He looked back at her deer in the head lights stair racking his brain then it dawned on him and he raced back, "Sorry baby girl," he exclaimed bending slightly and picking his wife up in his arms and cradling her close rushing to the truck.

She laughed the whole way shaking her head at his antics.

Four hours later, Helen Francine Morgan was born a health seven pounds three ounces, twenty one inches long.

Brushing a stray lock of blonde hair away from her forehead, Derek leaned down and placed a kiss to his wife's forehead, whispering, "Thank you my love for giving me the two best gifts a man could ever have."

The years though, were at times tough they always managed to keep tight to one another. Their family grew in size, but nothing ever came between them their new when they had a good thing, a lasting bond of hope, love, faith and family.

The End

End note: I hope I did it justice and that everyone likes it. And don't worry there is more coming for both "Needed" and "Leaving you breathless". Ta ta for now.


End file.
